Invisible
by AliCat174347
Summary: HisashiXreader one-shot. Warning! Mentions of abuse and character death.


**Hi there! so this the second story i have written and it is the first time i have written a readerXcharacter story. personally i don't like reading Xreader stories but i started writing this for a challenge. i hope you like it and plz review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT YOU RECOGNISE AND I AM NOT MAKING MONEY BY PUBLISHING THIS STORY.**

"Talking"

You don't know what to do. He walks towards you, you just stand there. He raises his hand, is he waving at you? Do you dare and hope he notices you? You slowly raise your hand and he smiles. You smile back only for your smile to disappear as he walks right past you towards his friends. You ask yourself why, why did you even try and hope for him to notice you? You are a ghost. Nobody notices you, even the teachers don't see you. They always act surprised when they find your essay after class. You go home, still wondering what came over you. Only to end up in a place where you would give everything to go unnoticed. After all, they can't hit what they can't see. You go to bed without food and wake up when a small body climbs into your bed. You pull the blankets over the shivering girl and ask what happened. You don't get a reply, she is asleep. When you wake up again it is raining. You love rain, it helps keep your mind off of your life. As you walk to school you wonder what today will bring. Will it be different than yesterday and the days before that? You sit in class watching the rain. Then the intercom goes off. The principal has a message. You wonder what it is, the principal doesn't use it often. You are startled when everyone starts screaming. You missed the message and have no idea what is going on. When everyone stand up and starts running out of the room you just sit there, wondering what is going on. Slowly you get up and walk out into the hallway. There is no one there, all you can see is rubbish and the occasional cell phone lying around. You start walking. Your feet take you to the science classroom. You have always loved science. Science is your best friend . You walk to the window and look outside. You are shocked at what you see. All over the grounds are bodies. And as you watch they get up and start walking, they are the living dead.

You get ready. You create as many bottles as you can, filled with acid. A lot of acid. You walk out of the room to try and find another weapon. You manage to find one, an iron pole ripped off of the stair railing. Slowly you walk through the science corridor, only your footsteps can be heard. It is as you round the second corner that you first encounter the dead. They are slowly advancing forward, struggling to do a decent impression of walking. You are like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move as they look right at you. They move towards you. Only to move past you. You go once again unnoticed, this time however you are grateful. You start walking again and have almost made it through the hallway when you accidentally kick a cell phone. The sound it makes as it impacts with the wall is deafening in the just broken silence. You slowly turn around, back to the corpses of former schoolmates. They have heard you. They have noticed you. They are now coming at you ready to kill, wanting to kill. You can't move, you are frozen in place once again. You are waiting for it to end, for them to reach you, to kill you, to make you one of them. It is that last thought that sparks a change in your behaviour, you refuse to become one of those things. You are shocked by the sudden realisation that you don't want to die, for years you wished for death and now you will refuse it. You will not bow to these things, these shells of people you once knew and despised. You still despise them. You take a firm hold of your iron pole, it will be your close range weapon. Your other hand finds itself in your shoulder bag grabbing a bottle filled with acid. You ready yourself, after you throw it you will have to run, and fast.

They are spread out in the hallway, it would be impossible to do much damage if they don't group together. You pick up the cell phone you kicked and throw it on the floor in front of the corpses, they all converge on the small device. They are close together now and you throw the bottle. You watch it sail through the air and as if in slow motion you see the glass shatter, spilling the liquid all over the corpses, as the liquid comes in contact with the air it starts to burn. You run, leaving behind screaming zombies that actually sound human for once. Just as you round a corner the hallway explodes, you are thrown on the ground, disoriented. It takes a couple of seconds to get your bearings but as soon as you are able you get up and run, heading for the exit. A couple of minutes later you slow down to a walk, trying to make no sound. You round the corner and see the front door. You almost sigh in relief, almost. There are over 20 zombies between you and the door, your only exit.

You move as silently as you can and have made it almost halfway there when you hear a bang behind you. You don't dare to look as the mindless creatures move toward the sound. Slowly, avoiding your former schoolmates you continue to the exit. "Hey you! Where are you going!?" You stop short, it was a male voice. Was it talking to you? " Yes you! C'mon and help us!" You slowly turn around and see a group of students. Three girls and three boys. Your surprise shows on your face but you stay silent, you don't want to risk alerting the zombies to your position and have them attacking you. You study the rag-tag group of friends closely, there was the creepy nerd from 2-c and a stuck-up girl from 2-f. Then there were a boy and girl she vaguely remembered seeing in her class, a third year with a wooden katana and _him_. The one person you both love and hate. You just stand there, watching as _he_ and his friends are slowly surrounded, as they are fighting for their lives. You look over your shoulder, the exit is clear, you have made your decision. You turn away from the small group and walk away. "Wait, what are you doing!?" It was _his_ voice. The voice fills you with anger, as if they would've helped you! As if he cared! They ignored you, now you will ignore them. You answer his question the moment you open the door: "What am I doing? I am doing the same thing you would've done. Surviving." You walk out and close the door behind you.

Your clothes are stained with blood, as is your hair. You haven't slept in 39 hours and start to drift off. Suddenly you are wide awake, it takes a few seconds to register why. Then you hear the screams. You get up and walk towards the noise. Its _him_. Surrounded by the living dead. You watch as they circle him. Your eyes meet. He finally notices you. To late. As he is eaten alive by the zombies you just stand there and watch. You watch as his blood colours the street red. One tear slips from your eye. It disappears in the falling rain. You whisper one word.

"Hisashi"


End file.
